DE 201 13 789 U1 discloses a medical device with a base unit, with a control unit and at least with a replaceable auxiliary device, which can be connected to the base unit, wherein the base unit contains at least one transponder polling device for wireless communication with a transponder in the auxiliary device, which transponder transmits information on the auxiliary device to the polling device upon request by the latter. The information is used by the base unit to determine operating parameters for the base unit.
During the operation of respiration systems, it is necessary to take over respiratory flow sensor-specific as well as optionally patient- and treatment-specific data into the respiration system rapidly and possibly not manually, so that the respiration can be adapted to the particular concrete conditions.